Big Brother 7
Big Brother 7 is the seventh season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Changes *This season features a new concept called the BBORG's Player, who is decided via a public vote. The BBORG's Player will receive a number of tasks each week, and if he/she completes all of them then they will have a guaranteed returnee spot in a future BBORG season. The poll is completely anonymous and the identity of the BBORG's Player will not be revealed until the end of the game. Sam and Ricky are not eligible to be BBORG's Player. The BBORG's Player was Taylor, who completed all of his tasks and used his returnee pass to return for Big Brother 17. Twists *'Player 2:' Two duos were in effect this season. On Week 1, Sam and Ricky competed as one contestant, meaning that the voted together and be eliminated together. They were split up in Week 2. Another contestant also had a hidden partner who would join the game if he/she survives Week 5. Additionally, from Weeks 2-5, the Player 2 could add a third nominee to the block. Episodes Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- ! colspan="16"| Voting History |- | align="left"| Jordan |Jaylen | rowspan="1" |Malik |TBA | | |''Strike'' | |Alietta |TBA | |Taylor | | | rowspan="2"|''Jury Vote'' |- | align="left"| Kaycee | colspan="6" |TBA | |Alietta | |Amber | | | |- | align="left"| Dwayne |Malik | rowspan="12" |Malik | | |TBA |TBA |Konstantinos |''Strike'' |TBA |Amber | | | |Jordan |- | align="left"| Brian |Jaylen | |TBA |Loren |TBA |TBA |Konstantinos |Alietta | | | | | |Jordan |- | align="left"| Taylor |Jaylen |Malik |TBA |Loren |TBA |TBA |Konstantinos |Alietta | | | | colspan="2" |Jordan |- | align="left"| Amber |Jaylen |Malik |TBA |Loren |TBA | | | |TBA | | colspan="3" |Jordan |- | align="left"| Aren |Jaylen |Malik | | |TBA |TBA |Konstantinos | | | colspan="4" |Jordan |- | align="left"| Alietta | |Malik |TBA | | | |Konstantinos | | colspan="5" |Jordan |- | align="left"| Konstantinos |Jaylen | |TBA |Loren | |TBA | | colspan="6" |Jordan |- | align="left"| Sam |'Jaylen' |Malik | |Loren | | | colspan="8" |- | align="left"| Ricky |'Jaylen' |Malik |TBA |Loren | | colspan="9" |- | align="left"| Loren |Jaylen | | | | colspan="10" |- | align="left"| Dan |Jaylen | | | colspan="11" |- | align="left"| Malik | | | colspan="12" |- | align="left"| Luna |''Strike'' | | colspan="13" |- | align="left"| Jaylen | | colspan="14" |- | colspan="19" |- ! Evicted | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jury | colspan="7" | | | | | | | | |} Note: In Week 1 Ricky and Sam were only one player; therefore they could only cast one vote together that week. In Week 2 due to unavoidable external factors, Luna was removed from the game. These nominees were put up by the Player 2. Links *'Big Brother Season 7 Forum' Category:Seasons